Cho Kyuhyun Fanfic Kartu Kejutan Oneshoot
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: "Merah itu Darah Putih itu Melati Sesaat lagi Hyemi akan Mati"


**KARTU KEJUTAN !**

Auothor : **Vichie Song**

Genre : Apa ya? *Plak! Terserah Readers deh~

Length : oneshoot

Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun** / **Song Hyemi** / **Lee Donghae**

Rating : PG13

Annyeong ? *lambaikan tangan*

Ekhem! Vichie imnida^^ saya orang baru di dunia pembuatan epep. Semoga epep gaje ini bisa menghibur para readers=) maklumin ya kalau banyak typo yang merajalela. Dan isi ceritanya pasaran*bow

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau baca epep saya(^/\^). Akhir kata_ **Selamat membaca~ **

Song Hyemi POV

**PLAKK!**

Ku tampar wajah mulus milik _namja_ yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaan seluruh kantin yang ada di kampus. Biarkan semua pasang mata **TAHU **kalau _namja_ yang ada di hadapanku ini sangat **BRENGSEK!. **

Kalian bertanya kenapa?

Aku menamparnya karena aku memergokinya berciuman dengan _yeoja_ di toilet saat kelas berlangsung tadi pagi. Masalahnya? Dia itu masih berstatus _**NAMJACHiNGUKU!**_ Kurang ajar sekali kan dia?

Penasaran siapa namanya?

Baiklah, akan ku sebutkan meskipun aku ingin muntah di buatnya. Dengar baik-baik! Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. **LEE DONGHAE!**

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku Hyemi_~ah,_ ini semua tak seperti yang kau lihat." ia menggenggam tanganku. Dan menyuruhku kembali duduk di meja.

"_MWO?_ Huh! Kau bilang tak seperti yang ku lihat? Lalu apa maksud ciuman itu? Lelucon?" Ku hempaskan tangannya kasar.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" ucapnya pelan sambil melihat sekeliling. Aku tak peduli!

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu kalau seluruh kampus ini tahu kalau kau itu BRENGSEK HAH?" Ku naikkan suaraku saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Aissh! Bukan begitu! AIiiih! Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan padamu." Dia mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau bingung? Tak perlu kau jelaskan, aku sudah mengerti! Dan mulai sekarang kita putus!" ujarku dingin padanya.

Aku sudah **MUAK!**

Aku berdiri dan berbalik bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelum _namja_ sialan ini menahan tangan kananku. Aku berhenti tanpa menatapnya.

"Apalagi? Lepaskan tanganku!" ucapku datar

"Ku mohon jangan membuat keputusan sepihak, aku janji_aku janji takkan mengulanginya lagi Hyemi_~ah_._ Jebal__aku masih mencintaimu." Mohonnya padaku yang masih erat memegang pergelangan tanganku.

**Cih!**

"aku tak butuh janjimu! Dan aku tak peduli dengan semua omong kosongmu itu! Dan cepat lepaskan tanganku sebelum aku menamparmu untuk kedua kalinya!" Kataku geram dengan masih berusaha melepaskan pegangannya dari tanganku. Tak berhasil!

"Aku rela kau tampar berapa kalipun. Tapi kumohon jangan memutuskan hubungan kita."

"Kau ini selain brengsek tapi juga bodoh! Cepat lepaskan! Kau membuatku tambah membencimu!" ku pandangnya datar dan masih berusaha lepas darinya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Ku tolehkan wajahku pada pemilik suara. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun teman sekelasku. Akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengannya.

"Apa urusanmu?" ujar_ namja_ brengsek ini dengan sengit. Hei! Tadikan aku sudah bilang akan mual kalau menyebutkan namanya.

"Ini urusanku karena kau menyakiti seorang_ yeoja_ dan_ yeoja_ itu adalah temanku. Cepat lepaskan!" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi. Dan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Kau sok jadi pahlawan?" Sindirnya pada Kyuhyun

**Srek~**

Kyuhyun menarikku agak kasar ke arahnya, dan otomatis aku terlepas dari si _namja_ di hadapanku ini. Pergelangan tanganku rada perih.

"Jangan pernah dekati Hyemi lagi karena Kau!_" tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di hidungnya "akan berhadapan denganku!" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin sekaligus mengancam.

Kyuhyun menuntunku pergi bersamanya. Ku lihat sekilas sepertinya _namja_ itu sedikit shock. Huh! Rasakan! Aku harus berterimakasih pada Kyu.

**~Kelas~**

"Eng_Kyu,_ Gumawo._" Kyuhyun yang awalnya membaca buku menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"tak usah ? Mian kalau aku tadi menarikmu rada kasar." Ucapnya sambil kembali focus pada buku. Dia itu agak_Cuek.

"Tak apa kok, justru aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena kau aku bisa terbebas dari _namja_ brengsek itu." Kataku. Dan ku lihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi itu senyum apa seringai ya?

"Hyem_i~ah!"_ panggilnya padaku dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang di genggamnya untuk menghadapku. Tampaknya ia terlihat serius.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Lee Donghae?" tanyanya dengan memandang mataku intens.

"Jangan sebut namanya." Ku alihkan mataku dari matanya yang tajam. Mencoba untuk menyibukkan diri dengan mengotak-atik ponsel yang ada di tanganku.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau masih mencintainya?" Ulangnya. Dia mendesakku.

Ku angkat wajahku tapi tak menatapnya. "Aku tak tau. Tapi rasanya berat kalau menyadari dia tak akan menemaniku lagi seperti biasanya. Huh! Rasanya kosong." Aku tersenyum getir.

"_Keunde_, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" aku menoleh padanya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi miliknya dan memandang kedepan. _"Ani_, hanya ingin bertanya saja." Kembali dia focus dengan buku yang sempat dia acuhkan tadi.

Aneh! Sepertinya kyuhyun menyimpan sesuatu.

Aku masih melihatnya dari samping dan tak lama ku kembalikan pandanganku pada ponsel yang masih setia menyala di genggamanku.

Aku berjalan kearah loker. Tepat di hadapan aku membukanya.

**Plukk~**

Amplop? Warnanya merah maroon. Siapa yang mengirimkan ini? Ku tolehkan kepalaku kepenjuru arah bertujuan untuk menemukan pengirimnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ku buka isinya dan berisi kartu? Berisi sajak?

_**Merah itu mawar**_

_**Hitam itu batu**_

_**Saat hati terbakar**_

_**Saat itu kau terbujur kaku**_

Apa ini? Apa-apan ini?

Mataku melotot saat membacanya. Ada yang mempermainkanku?

Sajak macam apa ini? Aiishh!

Berpikir positif Hyemi! Ini hanya lelucon murahan! Ku sobek kartu itu dan ku buang ketempat sampah.

Panas! .

Ku kibas-kibaskan tanganku ke wajahku. Udaranya panas sekali. Dari tadi aku berdiri di depan gerbang. Tapi Kyuhyun kenapa belum muncul. Ya, tadi kami sempat memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Tapi sekarang kemana dia?

Apa tidak tau kalau aku sudah seperti cacing kepanasan!

Suara raungan Mercedes Bens SLR terdengar dan berhenti di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang ada di dalam mobil ini.

**Ceklek~ Blam~**

"Hay Hyemi_~ah?_" dia itu memang _namja_ tak punya muka.

Dia mendekat ke arahku. "Kau menunggu siapa?"

Aku menghadap kearah lain dan tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan tumpangan padamu." _Namja_ ini melangkah kesisiku. Aku membelakanginya.

"Hyemi_~ah!_" Seru Kyuhyun di dalam mobilnya. Huft_aku terselamatkan.

Aku berlari menuju mobil Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan _namja_ yang masih setia di tempat berdiriku tadi tanpa menoleh padanya sekalipun.

Entahlah. Kalau melihat wajahnya selalu teringat dengan kejadian nista itu!

" Kau lama sekali!" gerutuku saat sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mian, tadi mobilku terhalang dengan mobil lain. Aku saja sempat kesal!" ujarnya yang masih focus dengan kemudinya.

"ku lihat tadi kau bersama dengan Do.."

"Jangan sebut namanya!" potongku cepat.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" Respon Kyuhyun dengan memukul jidatnya sendiri. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

Ku hadapkan wajahku ke arah luar jendela mobil.

"kau memikirkannya?"

"Dia Brengsek!" tak ku alihkan pandanganku.

"Benar. Tapi kau masih memikirkannya." Ucapnya lagi

Ku benarkan posisi dudukku dengan menghadap kedepan. "spontan saja aku memikirkannya. Benar, aku harus bersusah payah untuk melupakan semuanya."

"Kau tau solusinya?" ku tolehkan wajahku menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar. " Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan menghilangkan semua benda yang berkaitan dengannya, lalu menghapus kontaknya yang ada di ponsel dan menjauhinya. Bagiku usaha itu bisa membuat kita lupa dengan perlahan." Jelasnya dengan sesekali melihatku.

**Cetak~**

Ku jentikkan jariku.

"Bisa juga. Akan ku usahakan._ Gumawo_ Kyu^^"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Pagi Yang cerah. aku berjalan menyusuri kampus. Dan tak sengaja melewati tempat loker yang terjejer rapi di pinggiran tembok. Aku melihat kearah lokerku. Mencoba mendekatinya.

Tiba di hadapan aku membukanya. Dalam loker tak terlihat amplop itu. Mungkin memang hanya kerjaan orang iseng kemarin. Tapi saat aku mau menutup loker, aku sempat melihat di pintu loker yang terdapat amplop merah itu. Di tempel. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya. Sajak lagi.

**_Mulai hari ini_**

**_Tak ada lagi kenangan_**

**_Hanya ada karangan bunga_**

**_Yang akan mengantar kepergianmu_**

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku emosi . Disamping itu aku juga takut dibuatnya. Apa ini ancaman? Tapi dari siapa? siapa yang tega melakukan permainan tak lucu ini padaku?

Kembali ku robek dan kubuang di tong sampah.

**Kelas~**

Ku geledah seluruh isi tasku. Tak ada. Aisshh! Makalahku dimana? Kalau hilang bisa mati aku!

ku keluarkan semua isi tasku. Tetap nihil. Apa di loker? Mungkin saja. Aku berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

"Mau kemana Hye?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku berbalik padanya.

"ke loker sebentar. Soalnya makalahku tak ada di tas. Mungkin saja tertinggal di loker" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan ku lanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**Plukk~**

Sebuah amplop kecil berwarna merah maroon jatuh saat aku membuka lokerku. Ada lagi?

Aku berjongkok dan mengambilnya. Ku bolak-balik amplop ini tapi tak ada tulisan pengirimnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Aku tak berniat membacanya.

Aku berdiri dan ku masukkan kartu itu di kantong celanaku. Dan tak lupa membawa makalah yang ada di dalamnya. Untung ada.

Aku kembali ke kelas.

**Kelas~**

**Jam istirahat~**

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tegurku pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ke atap kampus. Sepertinya membaca di sana lebih nyaman dengan di temani udara semilir. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku mengangguk semangat dan langsung mendekati Kyu untuk pergi ke atap. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan dari pada pergi kekantin.

**Atap kampus~**

**Author POV**

"Waahh! Segarnya!" _yeoja_ itu merentangkan tangan untuk lebih merasakan semilirnya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja." Kata Kyu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang tak jauh dari posisi Hyemi berdiri.

Hyemi berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai tenggelam dalam kegiatan membacanya. Dia itu _namja_ yang suka pada cerita novel terutama action dan pembunuhan.

'Oiya? Aku kan punya amplop yang belum ku baca tadi.' Batin Hyemi

Ia rogoh saku celananya dan ketemu!

Langsung di bukanya amplop itu. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun.

'_Baca apa tidak ya? Eng_ baca saja!'_

Tangannya gemetar. 'Sajak ini lagi' pikirnya.

Tampak keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kyu dengan melihat Hyemi yang masih memegang kartu.

"Kartu?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan kartu yang Hyemi pegang. "kau di tembak _namja_ Hyemi?"

Hyemi menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan mata yang masih menerawang kosong pada tulisan itu.

"Lalu?" ia berikan kartu itu pada Kyuhyun. "ini. Bacalah!"

Kyuhyun mengambil dan mengamatinya.

Bagian depannya di hiasi bentuk hati dan satin merah. Kyuhyun membukanya.

Kata-kata yang tercetak telah di coret dengan spidol hitam. Di bawah coretannya, itu dengan tinta biru, tertulis sebuah sajak pendek.

Kyuhyun membacanya cukup keras:

_**"Merah itu Darah**_

_**Putih itu melati**_

_**Sesaat lagi**_

_**Hyemi akan MATI"**_

Kyuhyun masih memandangi kartu itu dan membacanya kembali dalam hati. Kemudian dia menutupnya.

"Rimanya cocok." Ia berkomentar.

Hyemi berdiri. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalau cocok? Bercandamu tak lucu Kyu!"

"Kau tak menganggap ini serius kan?" sergah Kyu. " ini sebuah lelucon yang sangat konyol!"

Hyemi merebut kartu itu kembali dan menatap sajak itu. " Ini memang konyol! Tapi kenapa setiap aku membuka loker selalu ada kartu ucapan seperti ini?" gerutunya. "ini sudah kesekian kali. Jelas-jelas sebuah ancaman."

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "alamat pengirimnya juga tidak ada, jadi siapa yang mengirim?"

"_Molla_." Kata Hyemi mengendikkan bahu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin Donghae?"

"Donghae?" jelas Kyu pada Hyemi

"Ne, mungkin. _Namja_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau tau, selama ini meskipun kontaknya sudah ku hapus dia tetap menghubungiku." Ujar Hyemi.

"jadi menurutmu, dia pengirimnya?"

Hyemi mengangguk kecil. "Dia itu _namja_ yang sangat brengsek! Apa mau dia sebenarnya Huh? Ingin sekali aku menginjak-injak wajahnya yang sok polos situ!"*mian* ujar Hyemi dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap bahu Hyemi.

"Mana aku bisa tenang Kyu? Apa maksudnya coba mengirim sajak tak jelas seperti itu pdaku?"

"Abaikan saja." Ucap Kyu santai

"_Mwo?"_

"_Ne_, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengabaikan semua kartu yang berisi sajak tak jelas itu. Tak akan ku ceritakan pada siapapun. Dan pura-pura tak menerimanya. Bereskan?" jelas Kyu

Kening Hyemi berkerut pertanda dia sedang memikirkan kata Kyuhyun barusan. "Benar juga. Kau memang bijaksana Kyu."

"Begitulah Cho KyuHyun." Ucap Kyu sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Nah sekarang _kajja_ kita ke kelas dan lupakan masalah konyol ini." Ajak Kyu pada Hyemi sambil berdiri.

Hyemi pun ikut berdiri, ia hendak menjawab. Tapi sebelum ia mulai bicara, sepasang tangan putih pucat menjulur dari belakang , melingkari tenggorokannya dan mulai mencekiknya.

**The End**

Pfiuuhh~ selesai..*usap keringat*

Maaf kalau membosankan ya? Saya sebgai penulis baru, pengen di komen like juga.. hehehe*nyengir kuda_lirik bang siwon*

Kalau begitu jangan lupa LIKE COMMENT-nya … saya pamit dulu.. *ngilang*


End file.
